The Sonic Legacy
by SonicMaster
Summary: A mysterious character appears! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:I don't own Sonic and co. I don't own Sega.  
  
The Sonic Legacy  
  
In this world lies a great power. When all Gaia Crystals are combined, A shining hero will emerge Through the darkness of chaos. Evil shall be destroyed.  
  
  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Sonic on his new blue hoverboard.  
  
Sonic and Shadow were racing.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Shadow!" said Sonic.  
  
"Don't be so sure!" Shadow said close behind Sonic with a smirk.  
  
"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted.  
  
Shadow then teleported in front of Sonic.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"I won!" Shadow said.  
  
"Aw man!" Sonic said disappointedly.  
  
"C'mon let's head home, I'm starving." Shadow said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I need some yummy in my tummy!" Sonic said like and idiot.  
  
"O shut up." Shadow snapped.  
  
*Cut to: Amy's Apartment*  
  
*clump* The door opened and closed.  
  
"Hiya Guys!" Sonic said happily.  
  
"Hi!" everyone said.  
  
Those people were: Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Tikal.  
  
"So who won the race? asked Tails cheerful.  
  
"Shadow won." Sonic said with a groan.  
  
"Heh.figures!" Tails said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sonic shouted with a roar.  
  
"Nothing." Tails said with a guilty smile.  
  
"I just want some grub!" Sonic said moaning.  
  
"We already ate!" Rouge said.  
  
"I don't care I'm eating!" Sonic said.  
  
*Ten bowls of noodles later.*  
  
"Geez, that was good..time for the fried rice!" Sonic said.  
  
"Don't kill yourself!" Tikal said concerned.  
  
"I'm bored I'm gonna' watch some-" Knuckles started.  
  
Knuckles was interrupted by a boom.  
  
"What the!?" Tails said.  
  
They all ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Muhahahahah!" Eggman laughed.  
  
"Eggman! Not you again!" Sonic shouted up at Eggman's walker (big robot thing in SA2.)  
  
So that ends this chapter! Please R/R (read and review). No insults please!  
  
Just write the answers in your review.  
  
Today's Question is: 1. Is there a black hole in Sonic's stomach?  
  
2. Next is who is the most popular character in SA2? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- 


	2. The Gaia Crystals

A/N:Ahhhh, heck with this..no more author notes from now on.  
  
  
  
The Sonic Legacy  
  
Chapter 2: The Gaia Crystals  
  
"I want the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman declared.  
  
"Again.?" Rouge said in a bored voice, "I'll never have fun."*cry*  
  
"Shut up!" Eggman shouted.  
  
"Hah! you'll never get you're chubby hands on them!" Sonic said somewhat like a boy scout.  
  
"Yeah!" Shadow said, " Chaos Spear!"  
  
An orange lightning bolt came out of his hand and bounced right off.  
  
"What?" Shadow said stupefied.  
  
"He was some kind of Sheild!" Tails said.  
  
"Well take this!" Knuckles shouted, "Thunder Arrow!"  
  
Same thing happened with Shadow's attack.  
  
"AARGHH!" Knuckles said angrily.  
  
"Take this!" Tails said on his walker (Cyclone from SA2).  
  
A thin blue beam came from Cyclone's cannon and disabled the shield.  
  
"You brats!" Eggman said angrily, "Huh?"  
  
Rouge was already started attacking. "Black Wave!" she shouted.  
  
Boom! (crappy I know.)  
  
"I'll get you!" Eggman said as he got blown away.  
  
"Whew that's over!" Sonic said, "But.there was something different about him, he wasn't himself.."  
  
"So?" Amy said.  
  
"Whatever.I say we go on a Family vacation!" Tails said cheerfully.  
  
*silence*  
  
"We're not a family." Knuckles said.  
  
"I'm hungry." Sonic groaned.  
  
"C'mon guys you know what I mean!" Tails pleaded.  
  
"We know." Shadow said.  
  
"Let's start packing!" Rouge then said.  
  
*Cut to Beach*  
  
"Haaahh." Rouge said relaxed.  
  
"It's pretty nice out here!" Knuckles said in agreement.  
  
"Uh-huh.yeah." Shadow said.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sonic said.  
  
"I just get this weird feeling." Shadow said.  
  
"Okay." Rouge said.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Tails said pointing at Knuckles feet.  
  
"Wha?" Knuckles said.  
  
Tails picked up the black tablet.  
  
"It says: In this world lies a great power. When all Gaia Crystals are combined, a shining hero will emerge through the darkness of Chaos. Evil shall be destroyed." Tails read.  
  
"What the heck?" Sonic said with an idiotic face.  
  
"Hmmm." Shadow thought.  
  
"Let me see that thing!" Sonic said.  
  
The moment Sonic touched it, it started to glow.  
  
"What the!?" Sonic said.  
  
A black shadow came out and was giant, with red eyes.  
  
"O my God!" Rouge.  
  
"KARRRRRRK!!" the shadow screamed.  
  
"Wh-wh-what is it?" Tails said cowarding.  
  
"I don't care what it is, but it can't be good!" Sonic said, "SONIC WIND!"  
  
The wind came out of Sonic's hand and just bounced out off of the shadowy figure.  
  
"Hmph! That won't work!" A voice called out.  
  
Everybody looked up. There was a hedgehog standing on a cliff. It was a Blue hedgehog with Shadow's hair style, with Sonic shoes only green. With pitch black eyes, and whit gloves.  
  
"This is how!" he said.  
  
"Flame Wave!" the mysterious character said.  
  
"KARRKKK!!" The shadowy figure shouted as it went away.  
  
"Whoa.." Sonic said. Well that's it for this chapter! Please, Please, Please Review!  
  
Answers: Is there a black hole in Sonic's stomach? Well of course!  
  
2. Nobody reviewed. Bye for now! 


End file.
